QUE VIVA EL REY
by Aedrag
Summary: Shingeki No Bahamut: Virgen Soul. ADVERTENCIA :One-Shot/LEMON Nina Drango confiaba en Charioce XVII y se pregunta por que a su traición, sin embargo el demostrara a flor de piel lo que en verdad siente por ella a pesar de su frívola personalidad. (Charioce and Nina)


**CAP I**

La guerra se aproxima a Mistarcia y con ello una expedición secreta dirigida por el rey Charioce XVII para investigar los recurrentes sucesos del dragón rojo. Charioce sabe de ante mano de quien se trata, nada menos que Nina, esa extraña señorita de hermoso cabello corto y facciones finas que una vez logro derribarlo sin ningún problema en un reto de pulso pero sin embargo para poder protegerla es necesario actuar de una manera frívola y despiadada ante su gente, un rey que no vacila ni sucumbe ante cualquier sentimiento tan vano como el amor...

-Mi rey, ¿Le sucede algo?, si me permite decirlo lo veo últimamente distraído.- menciono el primer comandante de la fuerza Onyx.

Charioce sentado en su trono con su típica elegancia y pose sin subestimar lo miro con desinterés. -En lo absoluto, solo has tu trabajo y deja de preocuparte por cosas sin sentido- demando con frialdad. -Recuerda que la expedición es al anochecer.-

El comandante reverencio y lo miro de forma extraña.-Como ordene, los caballeros Onyx no lo vamos a defraudar.- golpeo su pecho con fuerza en forma de lealtad y después salio por la puerta con desfiguro a lado de sus siguientes caballeros pues tenia la sospecha de que su admirable Rey tenia algo que ver con la monstruosa criatura.

Charioce quedo sin reaccionar mirando fijamente la puerta por donde salio su confiable caballero, tenia una amarga sensación de preocupación hacia la chica pelirosa y aunque no demando matar al dragón rojo sabia que sus caballeros no siempre obedecían sus ordenes como tal. -Nina...- susurro su nombre a lo bajo, siendo en este momento el Rey Charioce XVII tenia estrictamente prohibido contradecir sus convicciones y eso implicaba pensar en Nina, pero como Chris, el era libre como un hombre normal sin preocupación disfrutando de la hermosa vida y por que no de Nina...

Las horas transcurrieron para el anochecer y una mucama se acerco al rey con temor. -Mi Rey, su habitación esta lista- dijo reverenciando, era una de las que se encargaba de siempre tener todo a la perfección para Charioce y aunque lo crió desde una edad muy temprana, jamas tuvieron tal confianza para sentir afecto al hablar.

Charioce cerro los ojos con pesadez y se resigno por el momento hacer solamente el Rey.

Entrando a la habitación dio la estricta orden de desalojar por completo el lugar, las mucamas obedecieron y en cuando quedo en soledad se dejo desplomar en su cama con los brazos abiertos, estaba cansado y sentía todo su cuerpo tan tenso como un alambre en tensión que se fracturaría en cuestión de nada. De nuevo la imagen de Nina en el techo de la habitación se formo entre pinturas abstractas y dejo que por primera vez su mente lo guiara a un viaje imposible, miro la palma de su mano derecha y recordó la primera vez que la vio en el reto de pulso y pese a la comunicación que había tenido con Nina, jamas pudo confesar que el también sintió esa transmisión de alma con aquel apretón de manos tan simple, algo así como un "Amor a primera vista". Charioce se puso de pie y emitió un sonoro suspiro mirando el anochecer y la asombrosa luna resplandeciente por toda la extensión de la ventana, tenia melancolía de su existencia y odiaba el hecho de tener a una mujer protagonizando en ella.

Un pequeño ruido extraño provino por las cortinas de la habitación y guardo la compostura. -Nina, ¿Eres tu?.- pregunto sin vacilar.

Una figura delicada salio entre las cortinas con un vestido andrajoso y suelto de color blanco, su mano derecha sostenía su brazo izquierdo con pesadez, estaba herida y aunque la cantidad de sangre fue mínima sintió por primera vez la sensación de culpa y destrucción.

Nina tenia el rostro desfigurado por la rabia, estaba enojada y sus ojos se miraban cansados con rastros de lagrima, había estado llorando por un buen tiempo. -Eres un...- decía sin poderse expresar, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. -Como pudiste- dijo finalmente con tintes de irritación.

El rey omitía las palabras de Nina y miro a su alrededor hasta que encontró la repisa con una cacerola de agua fría tomando un paño para remojarlo. - Ven, Nina.- ordeno y al ver que su pelirosa estaba realmente hecha una furia no le quedo otra opción mas que acercarse el mismo. -¿Quien te ha hecho esto?.- pregunto y comenzó a limpiar la herida del brazo izquierdo con delicadeza.

Nina demostraba algunos gestos de dolor sin embargo seguía con esa mirada perdida e inexpresiva. -Los caballeros Onyx.- menciono triste, Charioce no le sorprendió en lo absoluto y frunció el ceño de cierta molestia sin dejar de limpiar las heridas de Nina. -¿Tu lo has provocado, cierto?- volvió a preguntar la dragonfolk.

-Si.- respondió en seco una vez que termino de limpiar la herida.

La enérgica chica bajo su rostro y ese diminuto flequillo cubrió su eterna vergüenza, se había enamorado perdidamente de un ser despiadado que tal vez solo la estaba utilizando y no precisamente a ella si no a el temible dragón rojo como una amenazante arma. -Confié...en ti.- agrego y se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, estaban cayendo finas lagrimas de sus ojos escarlata. Charioce no tenia nada que añadir, el era el culpable de tener en esta encrucijada a Nina, de tenerla peligrando su vida que era de tal importancia para el, el corazón del rey estaba palpitando a un ritmo desenfrenado, quería abrazarla y escapar como Chris a su lado, pero como lo había pensado, todo quedaba en un sueño imposible.

Nina se puso de pie dispuesta a irse, lo hubiera hecho si Charioce no la tomase del brazo. -Suéltame.- dijo autoritaria, el ignoro sus peticiones y la jalo acercándola a su atlético pecho, Nina trato de evitar las leves mejillas sonrojadas y perdió la batalla ante ello, Charioce le provocaba miles de sensaciones que era imposible estar a su lado sin sentir ninguna aunque tuviese coraje por dentro. -Dime por que no podemos estar juntos...- anexo con apetencia. -Quiero al Rey y Chris en uno mismo- subió sus delgados brazos hasta el cuello del apuesto rubio para rodearlo, su corazón se contraía al compás de su respiración agitada, podía aspirar el rico perfume de hombre y sentir también la respiración de Charioce, los dos deseaban estar juntos. -Besame.- dijo Nina inconsciente y cegada por el amor.

Charioce tenia un rostro de asombro, Nina no solía llevar la delantera con este tipo de cosas y el hecho de que se lo pidiera era muy excitante e inusual, como rey siempre tenia la complacencia de bellas señoritas capaces de despertar el mas bajo instinto animal de un hombre y sucumbir a la complacencia, sin embargo la delgada dragonfolk no era una complacencia pasajera, era mas que eso, era un sello dorado grabado especial en su corazón aunque tal vez su frió ser jamas le permitiera expresarlo. El apuesto rey comenzó a dejarse llevar y disfrutar de recorrer son sus grandes manos la espalda de Nina por enzima del vestido, bajando y subiendo por toda la raya de su espina dorsal, era tan frágil y delicada frente a el, quien diría que fuera poseedora de tal fuerza abrumadora.

-Por favor...- murmuraba Nina, estas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella y no sabia si estaba lista para continuar.

-Todo va estar bien...- le susurro Charioce en el oído de forma pasible para calmar la angustia y miedo de su frágil señorita.

Nina cerro los ojos y obedeció sumisa, comenzó a besarle de una manera indómita y Chris lo saboreo con complacencia, el bajo sus manos hasta llegar a sus cremosos y tonificados muslos recorriendo hacia arriba para acariciar después sus glúteos y apretarlos, Nina respingo,el rubio siguió subiendo para tocar mas de esa piel adictiva, la chica estaba desnuda sin ninguna prenda interior bajo ese vestido andrajoso y calculo que quizás sus caballeros la habían atacado en forma de dragón, una punzada en su pecho le hizo vacilar y se alejo de ella bruscamente.

-Vete...- enojado le dio la espalda. -No deberías estar aquí, estas así por mi.- agrego cruelmente.

El no escucho nada por parte de la escarlata durante unos segundos y cuando giro para ver que era lo que estaba pasando, Nina estaba por completo desnuda frente a sus ojos con un expresionismo apasionado, no se iba a detener, ella era muy obstinada. -Demuéstrame que estoy equivocada.- imploro.

Chris se acerco mirándola fijamente -No quiero que te arrepientas.- agrego, levanto su mano derecha y tomo a Nina por la nuca para besarla y profundizar el beso hasta lo mas hundido de su cavidad bucal, sus lenguas se rosaban sin ningún pudor, Chris tomo a su pequeña niña por los glúteos y con fuerza tiro hacia arriba, Nina enrollo sus piernas por inercia en la cadera del rubio y el avanzo hasta la enorme cama para recostarla y saborearla con la mirada, su delgada figura y curvilínea la hacían poseedora de una belleza confundida por los dioses y envidiada por los demonios y era solo para el...

-Hazme el amor.- le dijo Nina sin aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas, en sus ojos solo transmitía libido a contrario de lo que había sentido con Azazel.

El obedeció y deposito un corto beso en sus labios siguiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja dando leves mordiscos luego el cuello y finalmente metió su boca en uno de los proporcionados senos de Nina, succionando y pellizcando con los dientes el pezón rosado y jugoso mientras que con su mano izquierda masajeaba el otro, Nina estaba perdida por completo por todas las nuevas sensaciones y arqueo la espalda con imprudencia, sintió en su entrepierna como se mojaba con cada caricia que le daba el enigmático hombre, el rey se acomodo entre sus piernas y con agilidad comenzó a quitarse su bata de franela para liberar su cuerpo y erecto miembro, estaba excitado como nunca. El rey se detuvo y se tomo un momento para decir algunas palabras con dolor -Perdóname Nina.- y volvió a succionar su otro seno descendiendo paulatinamente por el esternón y la linea abdominal hasta llegar a su abdomen, deposito un beso candente y sintió los pequeños espasmos de Nina, con sus manos separo aun mas las piernas y admiro el hermoso paisaje de una vagina virgen y pliegues jamas tocados por alguien, beso el monte de venus y aspiro el aroma dulce y salado, con la lengua aparto cada fuelle de los labios vaginales al mismo tiempo que hundía su lengua, el sabor era exquisito e inigualable y unido a los gemidos de Nina todo era fuera de una realidad.

-Mmm...¡ha!...- Gimio la joven dragón y su espalda se arqueo en una revolución de emociones eróticas, quería gritar aun mas fuerte pero estaba consciente que en cualquier momento alguien mas podía sospechar de su enredo en la habitación.

A Chris le dolía su miembro y el liquido preseminal salia sin su consentimiento, era hora de penetrarla y sabia que iba hacer doloroso, preparo a Nina metiendo su dedo indice y con el pulgar apretó el pequeño botón rosado, acelero el ritmo con cada vaivén para dejar que su cuerpo se acostumbrara y lubricara lo suficiente, miro una vez mas a la chica para asegurarse que estuviese disfrutando y sonrió con victoria, su mujercita se estaba convirtiendo en mujer y que mas que fuera por el, solo por el y nadie mas.

Saco su dedo completamente húmedo por los fluidos y lo lamió con gozo deleitable frente a ella, después pregunto una vez mas -¿Segura?.-

Entre tanto jadeo y Nina perdida, ella coloco sus manos por arriba de su cabeza y elevo la pelvis, era un si por completo, lo amaba y quería demostrarlo.

El rey coloco su brazo derecho para sostener la curva de la espalda de Nina y tomo su pronunciado pene para acomodar su miembro en la entrada. -Mírame, Nina.- ordeno, ella abrió los ojos de nervio y sintió como poco a poco penetraba su virginal entrada, le ardía y dolía como nunca, clavo sus uñas con fuerza en los hombros de Charioce, el trataba de hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible, no quería que ella sufriera y cuando por fin alcanzo la profundidad necesaria dejo empujarse con fuerza.

-¡Kyaaa!.- grito fuerte de dolor, Charioce la beso para ahogar su nervudo larido de dolor y siguió haciéndolo hasta que todo se tornara mas calmado, las embestidas iniciaron leves y después cada vez mas indomesticables, el dolor ceso y fue reemplazado por el pleno placer del erotismo.

Finalmente el sudor los envolvió y con ello Nina alcanzo la cúspide corriéndose hasta mojar las blancas sabanas de seda y empapar al rey, el aguanto por unos momentos mas dejándose caer al final y derramando su semen dentro de su pequeña mujer. Agotados por la danza masiva y erótica la acurruco en sus brazos y la cubrió con las sabanas, estaba profundamente dormida con su rostro apacible de felicidad, esa era la única recompensa que el consideraba valiosa, que ella lo amaba a pesar de toda circunstancia, dirigió su mirada a la herida de Nina y la beso.

-Te amo...- dijo voluntariamente, ella seguía con el rostro feliz y aunque no logro escuchar la máxima confesión de Charioce, el estaba dichoso prometiéndose en que terminaría su misión para estar a un lado de ella, era la mujer correcta que el necesitaba en su vida aunque hiciera parecer ante los demás que era el hombre mas despiadado del mundo, por esa cuestión amaba a Nina, logro ver en el lo que los demás no hacían.

FIN.

GRACIAS.

 **Recientemente termine de ver Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgen Soul.**

 **Quede enamorada de Charioce y Nina, espero que les guste este One Shot Lemon. No olviden dejar sus comentarios**


End file.
